Young Avengers: The Fansite
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: A fansite dedicated to the Young Avengers has been unearthed by Kate and Tommy, finding more than just a fansite: a way to humiliate everyone else, confronting them with questions that the victims never though were possible. Yours.
1. The Quicksilver Wannabe

**Young Avengers: The Heroes of Tomorrow- The Fansite**

**A/N: I had this thought last night so I grabbed a pen and paper in the dark and scribbled some words. In the morning I had to decipher it, but here it is. So be sure to leave your questions for them at the end.**

* * *

"Kate, you're never going to believe this." Tommy said as he looked at his laptop in disbelief. "We actually have _fans_. Like people who don't hate us or think we're complete asses."

Kate was skeptical. "Really? How do you know?" she asked as she the final touch to her cupcakes in the kitchen. Billy and Teddy were out getting groceries, Cassie was somewhere cleaning the mess Tommy had made when a science project went wrong, Eli was training upstairs, which he never really stopped doing, and Vision was helping Cassie because some of the chemicals that Tommy had accidentally put together were now radioactive.

"There's this fansite that raves on about how awesome we are."

Kate was suddenly interested. "Okay, that's news to me." she said as she made her way over to Tommy, leaving her prettily decorated cupcakes. "This should be interesting. How would make a fansite about _us?"_

"You forget how cool we are Kate. Someones bound to notice us sooner or later." he shook his head and turned the laptop to her direction. "See?"

On the screen was a picture of their team, posing for the press. It was back when they had all started. Tommy was obviously not present. And this was clearly upsetting news to him.

"I'm not even on the _front page!_" he exclaimed. "I'm like your most valued member!"

The title read: 'The Young Avengers- The Heroes of Tomorrow'

"I'm liking the title." joked Kate. "And don't worry Tommy, you can't be on the front page of Juvenile Weekly _and _our fansite." she patted him on the back grinning.

Tommy poked out his tongue and went back to the computer. Quickly he pressed the enter button and they were greeted with an overwhelming page, about them, their lives and history.

"Okay, I'm a little weirded out." Kate breathed. "Oh look- there's a 'Most Popular Young Avenger' list." she said excitedly as she sat down next to Tommy and pointed at it. "Come on I want to see where I placed."

Tommy sighed, "Fine." he selected the results button.

Quickly they looked at the results. And then at each other. "Teddy and Billy tied first place?" they said in unison. This was no surprise. It be no doubt that those two would become fan favorites.

"- And I came third." Tommy said. "That sucks."

"Well," said Kate, eyeing the list, she had come second, "At least your not Eli."

Eli came last. Apparently according to some comments that people had posted, Patriot was too bossy and needed to cut his team some slack. "True." he agreed.

Cassie had come 2nd last. Commenters were saying something about betrayal since pretty much _everyone_ knew what had happened in the Superhuman Registration act that her best bud Tony Stark had supported. That meant that Iron Lad was placed 4th and Vision 5th. But they were pretty much the same person, but not everyone knew that.

Kate stood up and returned to her cupcakes, "Tell me if you find anything interesting." she called out from across the room. "Want a cupcake?" she asked.

She made all the cakes to the teams specific specifications. It was a hassle but they really seemed to appreciate it. Tommy wanted a silver iced, chocolate one, Billy didn't care what flavor he just wanted one with an 'A' for Avengers on it. Eli never wanted one, saying it messed with his training, Teddy like his strawberry flavored and lemon iced which was a really weird combination, but Kate made it anyway, and Cassie liked hers vanilla with caramel icing.

Tommy raised his hand in the air, his eyes still on the screen. "Throw it here." he said.

Kate put a hand on her hip. "It'll take you less than a second. Literally. You can come and get it."

"Nope."

Kate sighed and threw the cupcake across the room. Tommy caught it at super speed at brought it to his mouth. "Thanks Kate." he mumbled as he took another bite and started browsing the site.

"No problem." she replied as she started to clean up her mess. She placed the 3 different bowls in the sink.. Turning the sink on, she looked to Tommy. "Why don't you go and help Cassie and Vision with the radioactive substance you created this morning?"

"I'm good thanks. I don't feel like it."

Kate crossed her arms. "You're extremely lazy Tommy."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

She sighed, giving up. "How long to Teddy and Billy take to go shopping? They left an hour ago."

"They're probably preoccupied doing _something_." suggested Tommy. Suddenly he laughed. "Oh poor Cassie. I actually feel sorry for her."

"Why?" Kate put on a pair of rubber gloves and started to wash up. She grabbed a bowl and started to rinse it.

Tommy shrugged, "There's just a whole message board where everyone raves on about how much they all hate her."

"That bad?"

Tommy didn't reply.

"Tommy?"

"Do you guys all hate me?" he suddenly asked, not looking up from the laptop

Kate was shocked at his statement. "You act like a child sometimes- no scratch that- all the time. But no, we don't _hate _you. Why?"

Tommy super-speeded to Kate with the laptop. "Look." he said, pointing.

Kate looked at the screen, looking at all the comments. Most of them were people saying how he was their favourite Young Avengers and blah blah, blah...and then Kate saw the comment that she assumed Tommy was upset about.

_I think Speed is a try-hard wanna be Quicksilver, arrogant, stuck up bitch. I don't see the point of him on the team. What use is superspeed to anyone? Quicksilver was just as hopeless._

Kate looked at Tommy who was biting his lip hard. "That's bitchy."

Tommy shut the laptop and picked another cupcake from the rack. Kate made at least 5 of each of her team mates flavors. "Yeah." he said distant.

Kate had never seen him like this. "Tommy, pass the laptop."

Tommy reluctantly passed it over. "Nothing you're going to find is going to make any difference."

Kate took off her gloves and scrolled down to the comment again. Smiling she noticed that particular one had over 30 comments. "Hey look at this."

Tommy sighed, "What?"

Kate just pointed. "That got a few people angry."

The comments were mostly all people backing up Tommy saying how superspeed is awesome and they should go die in a hole and some other pretty awfully stuff.

"Oh." he breathed. "That changes things."

Kate passed the laptop back and returned to washing. "Don't be too hard on yourself Tommy." she said. "We value your place on the team."

"Thanks Kate." he said as he walked back over to the couch. "Look," he said after a few seconds. "There are all these messages for us."

"Like fan mail?"

"_Or_ hate mail, if you're Cassie." piped in Tommy. "But yeah, these people are hoping that one day we'll read these things."

He opened one of them labelled to him. "When the others get here, it's going to be our fans lucky day."

* * *

**I should really stop making new stories. But anyway... Okay, so this means you guys. So be sure to leave your messages here!**


	2. Billy's Comic Related Movie Database

**Young Avengers: The Fansite:**

**Chapter 2: Billy's Comic-Related Movie Database**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/questions. I'm going to use Orpah's question for this chapter. Don't think I forgot about Kairan1979 and Ithinkyoursexyjks's questions. They'll have the next chapter, kay? And let's assume all the Marvel movies exist in Earth 616, okay? And thanks to Avatard12 for their review, they sort of inspired the middle section of this chapter. Not really, but sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers, Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of the numerous DC and Marvel Movies mentioned. :)**

**Sorry for all the mistakes, I really couldn't be bothered do go into a deeper spell check.**

**

* * *

**

Kate took a deep breath, the first since she started to break out into a hysterical laughter with Tommy on the couch. "I can't believe _this _is what people think about Cassie and Vision." she managed to wheeze out. She coughed and started to giggle, which really ended up with Tommy in the same fate. They hadn't stopped laughing for the past 5 minutes. Billy and Teddy still hadn't come back yet, and Cassie was still working on the radioactive mess. Tommy decided not to read any of his emails, yet look at the Stature Hates United Board.

Cassie walked in, totally unexpected, holding a pair of black rubber gloves and a blue bucket by the handle. "_Never_ again Tommy." she muttered. She didn't hear a response, so she turned her gaze to the two figures on the couch, rolling around laughing. _If they're making out, Eli's gonna freak. _she thought as she inspected the scene. Tommy was bowled over laughing at something on the laptop screen. Kate was laughing just as hard, maybe more. They looked like they were having fun...laughing at whatever they were laughing at.

"Cassie!" yelped Tommy as he looked up and hastily shut the laptop, composing himself. "Hi." he grinned at Kate who was holding a hand over her mouth, obviously holding back a fit of giggles, but she resorted to biting her lip. Cassie was surprised that it hadn't drawn blood yet, by the way she was biting. "How'd it go?"

"Vision scanned it, and it wasn't radioactive...yet." she said, dropping the equipment on the floor. "What happened anyway?"

"I did it in the opposite order." he smirked, "Not like I care, but Billy had a spaz at me and wanted me to clean it. So I asked you since you'd do anything for us to forgive you. Which we won't.."

"Whatever." she sighed as she joined them on the couch. "What were you looking at that was so funny?" she asked lazily.

Tommy jumped up awkwardly. "Nothing."

Cassie growled. "It's not 'nothing' is it? Is it about me?" she growled as she stood up, looking Tommy directly in the eye. "What was it?" she pressed again, advancing towards him.

Tommy was scared, cause if Cassie found out what they were laughing at, him and Kate would be kicked off the team. Not like it was porn or anything, but Cassie and Vision would so NOT appreciate it if they saw this. "Cassie- I swear, it's nothing."

Kate jumped behind the couch, taking the laptop with her as she saw Cassie grow slightly larger. Cassie always wore her costume underneath, and that you could see as she stretched so she was way taller that Tommy. Which was scaring the hell out of him as he realized he was pinned against the wall, with nowhere to turn.

"I leave you alone for _one _minute." Eli sighed from the door frame, arms crossed. Kate was giggling as she hid behind the couch like a little school girl as she watched her team-mate behind harassed by a size changing chick. "Cassie, get away from him. Now."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as Cassie shrunk back down and stormed off to her room. "Back-stabbing bitch..." he muttered under his breath as soon as she had left. He grabbed his laptop and sat back at the table. "Geez. She was more anger problems than you do, Eli. And that's saying something."

"_Tommy_," Kate warned, joining him. "It was her own decision. We can't hold her to it forever. She did was she thought was right at the time."

"But it wasn't, it was the complete opposite of what we all thought was right. She went against us, and dragged the robot with her." Eli said. "Even you know that, Kate."

Tommy nodded in agreement with the super-soldier. "Yeah, Kate. She betrayed us all. And I know she's your friend and-"

"That doesn't matter, she's our team-mate, Eli, Tommy." Kate said. "We can't talk about her behind her back like this."

Billy appeared behind them, hand in hand with Teddy. "Are you talking about Cassie, again?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Cause, that's really mean and she even knows you do it cause Vision told her the last time."

Tommy kicked his feet up on the table. "She deserves it." he mumbled. "So, where's the shopping?" he asked the duo. "Cause I have to make dinner for all of us since Kate told me too and cause Mrs K told me that we have to stay here tonight. Something about 'no superhero stuff' and wrecking their dinner party...Billy?"

Teddy and Billy shared am awkward look. "The...shopping?"

Kate giggled in a fangirlish manner, Tommy rolled his eyes and Eli looked damn pissed. "You know," Eli said as he walked over to them. "The reason I sent you out of here in the first place? Please tell me you got it and didn't spend the whole time making out...or more...somewhere else?" he looked hopefully at them. When they didn't answer he let out a groan. "Seriously? You guys have _got _to stop-"

Billy grinned and made two bags appear out of thin air in his left hand, his other firmly joined in Teddy's, who was also sharing a grin. "How could we forget? You asked us 5 times until we left. And then you locked the door so we had no choice but to go." Teddy laughed as he took the bag's off his boyfriend and put them on the table. "You better start cooking, Tommy."

Tommy groaned. "Do I _have _to? I'm a horrible cook."

"No, you're not. Remember the dish you made for us the other night? That was like-" Billy sighed. "Don't tell my mum, but I was better that how she makes it."

"It was a fluke." Tommy waved his hand, dismissing his brother. "And it wasn't that good, Billy. Your trying not to make me feel bad."

Kate shook her head. "It was really good, Tommy."

Tommy stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Whatever, believe what you want." he said as he washed his hands. "If you die, it's your own fault. And your tombstone's going to be the laughing stock of the superhero community with 'death by Speed made food' on it." He opened the fridge and searched for ingredients.

"So, what are we going to do?" Eli yawned, perching on the couch. "It's movie night-"

"-Sound of Music!" shouted Billy as he ran towards the tv and reached out for the remote.

Teddy stretched his arm out and grabbed it before he could. Billy had a fallen look on his face. "No, Billy." he scolded the witch, not harshly, cause he could never be mean to the little cape-wearing witch.

"Batman then." he suggested, grabbing the pile of DVD's on the floor and sorting through them, putting them into piles of Marvel, DC and others.

Eli shook his head. "No. Watched it 5 times, remember?."

"Batman-"

Kate held up her hand, silencing the witch. "To be clear, 'no Batman' covers _all _Batman movies; Batman Begins," she counted off the movies with her fingers "-Batman Forever, Batman and Robin, Batman:DarKnight, Batman Triumphant, The Dark Knight and Batman VS Superman.."

Tommy called out from the kitchen. "And while your at it, no Superman Movies either. ALL of the Superman movies. And don't make me recite the whole list." Billy's face fell even more as he placed a whole chunk of his collection on the couch. "That was your next suggestion wasn't it?" Billy nodded.

Teddy smirked, his boyfriend was hilarious. Billy held up a DVD. "What about Blade? Or Blade II?" No-one replied. He sighed held up a another 2 DVD's. "Iron Man 1 or 2?" he suggested.

Eli gave him an incredulous look. "Iron Man," he repeated slowly, making sure that was what Billy had offered to watch. "You want to watch, _Iron Man? _After what he frickin did to us, to everyone, to Cap? After he tried to disband us when we first started, you want to watch _Iron Man?_."

Billy shrugged "Robert Downey Jn. Does a good impression of him. the whole 'look at me, look at me, I'm Iron Man' thing. And the amour is like really cool, the way-." He looked back at his DVD's in his hand...that in a flash, weren't there anymore. He looked to the kitchen where he spotted Tommy holding a sharp, glinting, knife poised at the DVD's. "Tommy, NO!" he shouted, running to his brother in desperateness. "Don't you _dare _touch them!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she opened Tommy's laptop, skimming through their fansite while Eli and Teddy had to pull Billy off Tommy who was laughing his ass off as the witch strangled him with his cape.

"Get off him, Billy! He's your brother!" Eli shouted. "Teddy grab that knife before Billy gets any ideas-"

"Honey, stop it please." Teddy soothed. "He's just trying to piss you off, it's what brother's do."

"HE THREATENED MY DVD'S. HE TRIED TO STAB IRON MAN WITH A GODDAMN _KNIFE_! IF HE _EVER-_"

"I wish I could do that in real-life." smirked Tommy, running to Billy's DVD collection. He picked up the Marvel collection and started to toss them away as he read each title.

"Fantastic 4 and Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer; X-Men, X2, X-Men: Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine; Spiderman 1,2,3; Daredevil; Hulk, Ghost Rider, Punisher and Punisher: Warzone..." Tommy looked up at Billy who was held in Teddy's arm. "Wow. You have no life."

"Neither do you. We're superhero's. None of us have a life, we spend our time in spandex." Billy informed, hugging Iron Man 1 and 2.

"Yeah...well...shut up."

"Oh, thanks, Billy." Kate said.

Eli crossed his arms. "Tommy, go back to the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am." he saluted, heading back to the kitchen. "Can we watch, I dunno, Doctor Who? Amy Pond is kinda hot..."

"No. If were watching tv shows, we have to watch Torchwood!" Billy protested, going Torchwood through his dvd's again. He took out Children of Earth. "I love this season." he squealed like the little fanboy he was.

Kate smirked. "It's cause Jack and Ianto are gay right? Trust."

Teddy went and helped his boyfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah." Billy said, sheepishly.

* * *

As they were all eating the stunning meal Tommy had yet again made, Cassie included, Kate coughed to get everyone's attention. She had read some stuff on the fansite, and she wanted to ask them about it.

"Have you told them yet?" Tommy said excitedly, bouncing (more like blurring) in his seat. "'tactuallyhateusandthey-" Tommy stopped. "I'm talking to fast aren't I?"

Billy, Teddy and Cassie looked at Eli in unison. They had all their theories, all revolving around Kate and Tommy getting together, hooking up, or something along those lines. "Told us what?" Eli eyed the archer curiously. "Kate?"

"Well," she started. "Tommy was on the Internet-"

"This can't be good." Billy said.

"-And he found a fansite dedicated to...wait for it...us."

There was a pause.

"Us." repeated Teddy.

"Young Avengers us?" Billy said, dumbfounded.

"Wow. And I thought we had no lives..." Eli said, smirking. "So, Kate, continue on. What did the fansite say?"

Tommy cut in. "And by the way, you came last on the fav Young Avenger list. Sucked in."

Eli swallowed. "I...came last?"

"Yeah, I agree!" Billy said. "You got to cut us some slack, Eli!"

Cassie poked around at her food. "What did I come?" she asked.

"6th." Tommy said. "You came after Iron Lad and Vision."

Billy was literally clapping his hands. "What did I come! What did Teddy come? Wait...what did _you _come?"

"Well, I came 3rd. Kate came 2nd and yes. You and Teddy tied first place."

Billy hugged his boyfriend and quickly kissed him. "Thought so."

Cassie yawned. "Get to your question, Kate."

Kate nodded. "Well, there was this one question for Billy- oh and by the way there are heaps of questions for us too- but one of them said, and I quote 'Is there anyone Wiccan would go straight for?"

Billy spat out his water all over the table, landing mostly on his brother's face. Tommy smirked and wiped it off. "Who I'd go _straight _for?" Billy repeated. "They do know I'm _gay _right? That I find no attraction whatsoever in girls? That I like _guys._?"

"Mmm. Yep." Kate hummed. "So, come on. Who would you go straight for? I'm sure Teddy would like to know, from the massive grin on his face."

Billy turned to Teddy and looked away. "Well, since I never knew that I was um..."

"Into guys?" Tommy offered.

"Yeah...well...I thought-" he stuttered, nervously. "I really don't think-"

"Spit it out, brother." Tommy said. "Come on, who did you think was hot when you were like 12? Before you knew you were gay?"

"Why should he tell you?" Teddy said. "You'll only laugh at him."

"I swear-"

"I wouldn't do that." Cassie said. "Come on, Billy."

Billy sighed, he had to do this. "Okay I thought the Scarlet Witch was kinda hot-"

"She's our _mother_!" Tommy said, half amused and half appalled. "Oh my god I knew she was your favourite Avenger and all, but seriously? Your standards are getting lower and lower."

Billy hit his head in his hands. "Okay...that was _before_ I found out she was my mum, okay?"

Teddy was having a hard time trying to contain his laughter. "Come on, answer the actual question. Right now, who would you go straight for?"

"There are a lot of good looking chicks on the Avengers you know..."

* * *

**Okay, now I need some suggestions on that answer. Cause I can think of heaps of Avengers, X-Men, and other female superhero's that Billy could go straight for. So, you guys can choose for me. Which ever girl that gets the most mentions in your suggestions can be Billy's for the next chapter.**

**Remember to send in your questions. Please review.**


	3. You Better Know How Sexy Tommy Is

**Young Avengers: The Fansite**

**Chapter 3: Tommy Is Goddamn Sexy And You Better Know It.**

**A/N: Since everyone is updating/writing stories, I decided to join in. If I didn't put your question in this or even referenced it, don't worry, they'll show up eventually.**

**

* * *

**

_**Speed: Have you ever done one brotherly thing for your twin?**_

_Okay. I don't have an answer to that. I've tried. Really. I'd do anything for Wiccan (do we have to use code-names? Guess so. All Vizh's hard work on creating super high tech email adresses to keep our identities safe would be pointless.), but it's hard to be a brother when you've never really had one or been one yourself._

_I'm an only child, okay? And my parents had gotten a divorce when I was only like 5, so attention was kinda scarce when it came to me. My parents fought so much I swear they didn't even know they even had a son, so...yeah. And now I have the rag-tag team of wanna-be Avengers to call family, but hey, they're pretty cool…_

_Anyway, Wiccan's awesome. Of course I've never told him that in person, cause that is downright embarrassing and he will immediately think I'm up to or want something, but one day I'm going to have to, and when that day comes, I'm going to have to act like the older brother I should've been from the start._

___And you know what? I actually admire him. Yeah he's a complete nerd and it freak you out when you say something completely _**_unrelated_**_ to comics and somehow he can make some kind of reference, and he makes out constantly with his alien boyfriend when he _**_knows_**_ that they are doing it in public and not everyone is a-okay with two guys making out in the park, but through all of that, he doesn't actually care._

_And neither do I. I'm totally cool with Wiccan being gay. Good for him, at least he has someone in the first place. Hulkling is a super-nice guy who is like, **made** for Wiccan. See, the problem I have is that one seems to take me seriously. Yeah, I like to joke, but some of the time I can be serious. Take Hawkeye (the girl version, by the way. Unlike my twin, I am __**very**__ straight.) for example. I swore we had something, really, and then she threw it back in my face and is pursuing a relationship with Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass Patriot. What the hell does she even see in him?_

_...Wait, the question was if I have ever done anything brotherly for my twin. See how sidetracked I get? I was meant to answer the question, not go on about how I totally accept Wiccan being gay and my own fail of a love life. Sigh._

_Answer: Not yet, but I'm going to have to. After all, that's what brothers do right? That and going on a quest to find your apparent mother who happens to be one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet. And if that isn't a sign of my brotherly feelings for him, I don't know what is. Cause if I ever lost Wiccan, I don't know what I'd do with myself, he's the only thing that I really have._

Tommy shook his head and he started at the screen, rereading the message that he had spent the last 2 hours writing in silence. It was too deep. As he got to the part where he went on about Billy, he selected the paragraphs and was about to hit delete when he felt a sudden pang of guilt eating away at his chest. Why was he hiding all these feelings? Sighing, he saved the email to his desktop under 'For Billy' that one day he could give it to him as an apology for being one of the most annoying brothers anyone could ever have.

As he got back to his email, he opened a new document and typed up a new one.

_Answer: No. Never have done anything brotherly for him._

But he knew he really wanted to, he just wasn't ready to admit it to everyone and more importantly himself.

* * *

"What the hell is Tommy doing up stairs?" Billy said as he swallowed his cereal. "It's 5:30. He's usually the first one down here in the morning, taking all the good cereal and finishing all the milk then refusing to go down and get some more even though he has super-speed and it'll take him less than a minute. I mean, what boring and _slow_ activity could he possibly be immersed in?." he yawned and used his elbow to rub his eye.

Kate smirked and took a bite of her toast. "I don't wanna know..." she smiled innocently at the witch.

"Aw, Kate! I don't need the mental image! Geez!" Billy put his spoon down and covered his ears. "_Shutupshutupshutup_..."

"I didn't even mean it like that!" she protested, laughing. "But now you mention it..."

"KATE!"

Teddy was leaning in the doorway, an amused look in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend covering his ears and yelling at Kate for some reason. "You alright, Billy?" he chuckled, walking into the kitchen. He quickly looked around. Cassie and Eli were watching the morning news, eating their breakfast. Cassie took a sip of her smoothie and Eli grabbed the remote, changing the channel. "Where's Tommy? Isn't he usually-"

"AH!" Billy hit his head on the table, "No! I don't know where he is! I don't care what he's doing! Just..._shut up!_"

"Chill, bro." Tommy announced as he strutted into the kitchen in full spandex, goggles resting on his forehead. "Got your cape in knot?" he smirked, hand on his hip in a kind of girly matter.

Kate snickered into her glass of water. "You _really _don't want to know..."

The speedster shrugged. "Cool, I wasn't gonna ask." he turned and headed towards the kitchen. "I've got to wash my hands-"

Billy bolted out of the room. "OH MY _GOD_!" Teddy followed his boyfriend out of the room giving Tommy an apologetic offhand shrug.

"Cause I've got to make breakfast..." Tommy finished quietly, looking at the spot where his brother used to be. "Bacon and egg's anyone?" he offered meekly.

* * *

As Billy got to his door, after the image of Tommy doing some kinky-not-going-to-be-mentioned-ever-again act was erased from his mind after a quick make out session with Teddy in the middle of the hallway, he saw a list pinned to it. It was in his handwriting, so he knew it was Tommy's. As he unpinned it, he scanned it, recognizing it to be a list of female heroes from the Avengers and X-Teams. Why was it on his door?

He rolled his eyes as he looked at the bottom of the page.

_Since you never answered the question last night, you've got to pick one of these chicks to go straight for. Or I'll shred your cape and blow up your DVD collection. _

That was Tommy, alright.

Billy took the list in his room and placed it on the table as he went to his wardrobe and pulled his cape out since he was already in the leather, and he quickly smelt the addicting smell of the red fabric (Kate washed the costumes with some really nice fabric softener. Daisies or something.) The soft fabric felt nice against his cheek as it always did. He gave it a quick snuggle, kissing it.

"Wait- _Billy?_" Teddy stood at his door, confused as he looked at Billy cuddling his cape. "Never...mind." he shook his head like it was something he saw everyday and sat on Billy's desk. "Hey." he smiled genuinely.

Billy blushed and put his cape on in a hurry. "Hey." he said sheepishly.

"Seriously, you're too attached to the thing."

"Am not." Billy pouted.

"I'm suprised you haven't named it yet."

"...what?"

"Tommy named his goggles." Teddy said matter-of-factly.

Billy laughed. "Oh, oh _wow_."

"Yeah, I know." Teddy walked over to Billy and slung his arm over his shoulder and brought the witch to his chest. "Too far." he looked at the paper on the desk. "What's this?"

Billy shrugged. "Tommy wants me to pick a chick I'd 'go straight for'."

Teddy's eyes scanned the paper, a small smile on his lips. "Squirrel Girl?"

"If I was Tommy, I'd say her some crude and kinky comment about her tail or claws, but y'know."

"Right. Okay, who else do we have here?" Teddy read it as Billy pulled out of his embrace and went the mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his cape.

"I haven't looked at it yet." Billy replied. "I don't want to."

"Mockingbird," Teddy read aloud as Billy started to quickly clean his room because he doesn't want to go downstairs cause then he has to face Tommy. And...yeah. "Wasp, X-23, Emma Frost-"

"God no. She needs to wear more clothes." Billy commented with a disgusted look on his face. "I dunno what Cyclops sees in her. She's a bitch."

"Anyway, we've got Pixie, Layla Miller-"

"She's like _7_!"

"-Shadowcat, Scarlet Witch-"

"She's my _mother."_

"Hey, this is _Tommy_ we're talking about."

"Touché."

"Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Invisble Woman-"

"Married."

"Huh?"

"Sue's married. With kids. 2."

"-Jess Jones,"

"Married. Kid."

"Can you just let me read this?"

"...'Kay."

"Spiderwoman, She-Hulk-"

"Ew green...sorry. I'm joking. I love you."

"Oh ha ha, very funny, Billy. Love you too. And we've got Cassie-"

"...What?"

"It's a joke, Billy."

"Yeah, Tommy's sick and twisted joke."

"He _is _sick and twisted."

"Mmm. Agreed"

"And last but not least, Anole, Daken and Northstar."

Billy froze. "Huh?"

"Anole, Daken and Northstar." Teddy repeated like Billy had hearing issues. "Young X-Man? Dark Wolverine? Icon of all gay superheroes?"

"I know _that_. But their all guys, and their all gay."

"Figured that. And _technically_, Daken is bi-"

"Why are they on the list?"

"Ooh, there's a sidenote."

Billy inspected his now tidy room and went to sit on Teddy's lap. "What does it say?" he sighed.

"_Sorry, you can't have these guys. Ha ha ha ha ha ha..."_ Teddy scowled. "Damn."

Billy took the note and grabbed a pen from the desk. Quickly, he circled She-Hulk. As a side note he scribbled 'Cause she's green' as an excuse. "That should keep him satisifed." he said.

Teddy grinned. "I bet there are heaps of other ways..."

"_Shutupshutupshutup_...SHUT UP!"

* * *

"I have proof that I'm more awesome than you three put together." Tommy said proudly to Cassie, Vision and Eli, taking a piece of paper that he had printed off earlier from the coffee table. "And I didn't write it. Listen..." he looked to the sheet and started to read in a cocky voice. "Don't worry, you are great Young Avenger. Much better than Patriot, Vision and Stature together. Just ask Molly Hayes from Runaways! She is, like, an ultimate expert on superheroes!"

There was a pause.

"Ha, take that!" he laughed, shoving it in Cassie's face. "How do you feel now, huh?" he started to prance around the room. "You know what? I'm gonna make a million copies and paste them all around HQ-"

"The hell you're not!" Kate growled.

"-and then Avengers Mansion, and the Tower, and where-ever-the-hell the X-Men are now, and the Baxter Building and EVERYWHERE AROUND THE WORLD SO THAT THEY CAN SEE HOW GOD DAMN COOL AND SEXY I AM!"

* * *

**Yeah, it sucked. I kinda rushed it and stuff. Oh well.**


End file.
